Draco vs the Taxi
by Life-Between-Limbo
Summary: Harry and Draco have made it to Australia, but can Draco survive the Taxi ride to the hotel? Join them in their short journey as Harry reaches deep into his pool of patience to deal with his blonde companion.


Shaed of Life-Between-Limbo presents…

The Third instalment of "Draco vs. the Muggle World"-

Draco vs. Public Transportation - Part 2

The Taxi.

(Takes place directly after Draco vs. Public Transportation - Part 1; the Plane)

And because we don't want to make anyone uncomfortable and we want as many readers as possible we're leaving the relationship between these two _up to you._ They DO end up rooming together but whether or not they are just friends or lovers is entirely up to you because it can be read either way. But this is HUMOUR, so don't go taking this SERIOUSLY. (Read our profile page for more details)

"Potter?"

"Yes?"

"…What is this?"

Harry was not in a good mood. And there were three good reasons why he was not in a good mood. Three _very_ good reasons. One, he was jetlagged and tired beyond belief. Two, his back was killing him after a failed attempt at sleeping on the plane ride over. And three, because Malfoy was having the exact same troubles, generally Harry wouldn't mind, except for the fact that Harry had to _listen_ to the blonde's constant whinging.

This had put him in a particularly bad mood, a bad mood that didn't want to have to deal with Draco's new and ridiculous questions… like this one.

"It's a Taxi."

Draco shot him a look. "And what, pray tell, is a _Taxi?_"

Harry sighed in annoyance. "It's a car that-" he started before realising that Draco most likely did not know what a car was. "It's a sort of public transportation, a big metal box with wheels that takes us wherever we want to go."

Draco's horrified expression promised more frustration for the bespectacled twenty year old. "And you expect _me _to _ride_ in that contraption? Are you _serious, _Potter?"

Harry rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. "Just. Get. In."

It took a few minutes of arguing, pleading and, eventually, force to get Draco inside the ridiculously small, white, metal box, after which a small war between the blonde and the seat belt did occur before Harry - reaching the end of his patience - sorted it out for him.

The driver gave the both of them an odd look before shaking his head and starting up the car after Harry told him their destination. As the engine roared to life Draco screamed and grabbed Harry's arm in a vice-like grip.

"What was that? What's it doing? Why is he pulling on all those levers? Is he doing something dangerous? Are we going to die? Oh NOOOOO, I'm going to DIE in a MUGGLE vehicle! A _MUGGLE vehicle!_"

"MALFOY WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?"

"…No need to get hysterical Potter."

Harry ignored his companion, wondering what in the world possessed him into thinking that this was a good idea.

Harry supposed it was just the fact that he was afraid to travel alone, but so far Malfoy's behaviour was making him wish he _had_ just gone solo. It would have been far more _relaxing_, that was for sure…

"Oh God, Potter. Why the bloody Hell is it so _hot?_" This wasn't the first time Draco had asked this question since departing from the plane. "How do they honestly stand it here? If I spend another ten minutes in this heat I'll _melt._"

To be honest, the heat was bothering Harry just as much, and he wanted nothing more than to complain right alongside the blonde. However, he knew complaining wasn't going to get them anywhere. Harry leant forward towards the Taxi driver.

"Is there any air conditioning in here?" The driver moved his hand forward and fiddled with something on the dashboard. Suddenly a loud _**SHHHWOOOOOOOM**_ filled the cab and Draco screamed and began to bang against the windows in an attempt to escape.

"HELPHELPTHEY''SGOINGONHELPME!"

Harry grabbed Draco by the back of the shirt and tugged him back down in his seat forcefully.

"SIT DOWN, SHUT UP AND JUST QUIT FREAKING OUT AT EVERY SINGLE LITTLE THING WOULD YOU? IT'S JUST THE AIR CONDITIONER YOU GIT!"

Harry's outburst sent Draco into uncharacteristic silence for a brief few minutes… although of course, this being Draco, he didn't stay silent for all that long.

"Potter, we're in the wrong place."

Harry sighed. "_No, _we are _not_ in the wrong place. We won plane tickets to Australia, we are _in _Australia."

Draco stubbornly shook his head and pointed outside the window. "No we aren't, see? We're in China. There are Asians everywhere. That stupid flying Muggle contraption took us to the wrong place."

Harry merely slumped forwards into his hands, thinking of some way to explain to Draco that they were actually in the place they were supposed to be.

"Look, Malfoy, planes don't just drop people off in the wrong place. We are in Australia, where we are supposed to be-"

"Then why are there so many bloody Asians everywhere?"

"God damn it Malfoy, would you stop being so racist for Merlin's sake! Australia is a multi-cultural society, they have thousands of people from all over the world living here."

Draco opened his mouth.

"And before you ask Draco, there is no such thing as 'pure Australian' either. They are all from different parts of the world."

Draco closed his mouth.

Harry sighed in relief as the blonde went silent and settled back into his seat, seemingly content to just watch the passing cars and high-rise buildings flash by… until-

"Great, stuck in a country full of mongrels and Asians. Thank you so much for dragging me along Potter."

"Oh for the love of…"

Any racist comments are not to be taken **personally**, we are just trying to keep them in character. You know how racist Malfoy is towards Muggleborns…

Besides, us mongrel Australians have such a diverse mix of cultures in our ancestry that being racist is like insulting ourselves. XD

If you have any complaints on that subject, there's the door. We DON'T want to hear them.


End file.
